The rose with 210 petals
by Fireflowerdragon
Summary: Hope is now 24 years old and still waiting for lightning to return yet he has his doubts, will Lightning return or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fan fiction. So yeah I just want to say that please give me feedback and tell me how you feel about the story, like if it sucks, or it needs more work, details and other stuff/things.**

**The story will just be focusing about Hope and Lightning of course and this is before FF13-2, like a couple months (About 9 or 10) before everything of Serah and Noel finding Lightning and changing the future. So yeah thanks again for reading my story and other than that, please enjoy my fanfic! :D**

****please take note again this is my first fan fiction and I need to get the hang of writing these fics, so yeah hope you like the story e.e and also if you have any questions just leave one and ill answer them in another chapter, thanks for reading okay bye c: ****

_Chapter one:_

It was the beginning of summer break in the Academia, Hope was in his room lying down on the floor taking a short break from all the work he's been doing for the whole day.

It was the hottest summer Hope has ever experienced at the Academia and this caused him to wear thin grey shorts and a plain white t-shirt instead of his usual Academia uniform. The fan he had on was on full blast, but not even that stopped the heat from hitting Hope, even if the wind was hitting his body he was still sweating.

Since Hope was alone in his quiet room he couldn't help but think about life, like how almost a fourth of the academy's students left home for the summer break to visit friends and/or family, even just to go and have fun at the beach, in the end Hope envied them.

He wanted to see his father badly back at Palumpolum but couldn't, due to the fact that he's busy signing papers, and also helping maintain and prepare the academy for the next semester. But luckily his father didn't mind in the end though, he knew his son was busy and was taking responsibility which made him proud. But Hope still felt bad for not visiting his old man for almost two years now, but luckily he promised his old man he would visit in Winter break.

But besides his father, Hope missed some else more than ever, and that person was Lightning. Ever since they defeated Orphan, everyone assumed Lightning was with Vanille and Fang in the crystal pillar, helping hold up cocoon. Everyone except her little sister Serah believed she was alive, Hope wanted to believe Serah but he just couldn't in the end. He didn't want to have false hope for Lightning being alive; otherwise it would just deal great pain in his heart.

"Light I miss you..." as he mumbled to himself. He remembered her clearly as if he just met her yesterday. Her pink hair, her blue colored eyes, her kindness towards him... everything mostly. Then a sudden knock made him snap out of his deep thinking. "Who is it?" As he said getting up to answer the door.

"Hey Hope it's me Alyssa!" Hope quickly answered the door and looked at Alyssa, she was wearing her Academia uniform, despite having about two or three layers of clothes on, it looked like she wasn't even breaking a single sweat. Which made hope wonder how she could wistand the heat. "Hey Hope, what were you doing? Also are you done signing those papers I gave you today?" Alyssa said as she came into Hope room and sat down onto his bed. "Heeeyy, these are the bed the same bed sheets like last year! Hope where is the new set I got you?" as she said looking at Hope with a pouting face.

Hope closed the door and began to answer every single question Alyssa asked.

"Well first of all, I was lying down because it's too hot and especially since I live in the west wing. Meaning when the sun rises every morning, it hits my room until night fall so in a result, I'm living in an oven. Secondly, no I haven't because I still have to sign the other papers you gave me the days and weeks before, but if you want you can take these two pile of work to the office instead." As Hope said pointing at two stacks of one foot papers laying on a table with a paperweights sitting atop so the papers won't fly out of place from the high wind of the fan. "And thirdly I didn't change my sheets, because the ones you gave me are the color black."

"And what's wrong with the color black?" as Alyssa pointed out

"Black absorbs heat Alyssa…"

"Oh….. But it keeps you warm…"

"Alyssa I've been sweating so badly in my room in the past couple days that I had to take three showers today… THREE! The heat is really bad in here, that it's even making me have mood swings and it making me nauseous." As Hope said as he was walking into the bathroom to take a bath.

"Tell me about it; looks like you got your period this morning." Alyssa said this and then bursted into laughter.

"Ha-ha… shut up. Anyways why did you come here Alyssa?" said hope grabbing a towel from the cabinet next to the bathroom while the water was already running so he could take a bath.

"Oh right!" Hope heard Alyssa get up from his bed and heard her jumping up and down lightly. "Hope get dressed we are going to the Chocobo commitment day!" Hoped paused what he was doing and looked at Alyssa from the bathroom, even from a distance you could see she had an excited face.

"No." As Hope said without hesitation, opening the bathroom door more to see Alyssa a little bit better. Quickly Alyssa walked towards him and grabbed his arm and looked at him sadly.

Hope was bothered by Alyssa's sad face and made him feel bad, but due to the fact that he was busy for the rest of the evening and night just to sign the rest of the papers he recived he just couldn't go.

"Alyssa listen, I have tons of work to do and won't be free until the end of the week, I know that commitment day is only once a year but I promise that we can celebrate it next year. "

Alyssa understood Hope. After working for about a year with him already, she noticed how being director of the Academia is a full time responsibility. You have to be devoted to your work and projects; also he became a teacher now so because of that he became even more stressed. But she just wouldn't accept it, she just thought he deserved a break from all this work he was doing for the past couple of weeks.

"I won't take a "no" for an answer Hope and that's final!"

"Alyssa please just let me do my work." Hope was about to enter to bathroom and lock the door, but then stopped when he heard Alyssa whisper something under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Alyssa looked at Hope and pointed at him.

"It's about Lightning isn't it?" Hope stopped and looked at Alyssa for a long moment then walked away from the bathroom and decided to do more paperwork.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Hope was about to grab his pen to start working on papers once again, but Alyssa got the pen before Hope did.

"You know exactly what I mean director! I've heard you mention that name while you were fast asleep in the library while I had to turn in papers that night. I heard you very clearly and ever since that night you've been locked inside your room doing more work that you've ever had! I bet it's so you can distract yourself from that person named Lightning! Or am I wrong!?"

Hope just stayed quiet and remembered that day in the library, that day July 18th, the day when Hope and the rest of his friends defeated Orphan and also the day, Light disappeared. Suddenly a horrible chest pain hit Hope and made him clench his chest.

"Hope! Are you alright?" Alyssa said in a panic.

"Yes… just a sudden chest pain." Just the thought about Lightning made Hope sad, so in the end he made up and changed his mind and decided to go with Alyssa for the Chocobo Commitment day.

"Get out Alyssa." Hope said going into the bathroom to turn off the faucet from the bath.

"But Hope…"

"Hey come on just wait for me outside. And we'll go to the outer fields of the Academia so we can watch the ceremony." Alyssa was surprised yet happy, and happily went outside of Hope's room. Once Alyssa was gone Hope looked out of the window and looked into the distance and asked towards the sky.

"Light… if you are listening somehow; tell me… when will you be coming back?" Hope then entered the bathroom and wanted to ignore his surroundings.

**Um hello to the people who are reading! I would really like it if people give me feedback, reviews, or something you know? So yeah tomorrow I have school so I might not upload anything until two days I think :/ so yeah thanks for reading! 3**

****Please note this is my first fanfic ever so that's why it might suck badly, thank you****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here is another chapter for my story, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and stuff also I wanted to say sorry that I got the academia and academy mixed up it always just confused me in the game so yeah that for clearing that up. Also I got a question saying that "will the chapters switch between Hope and Light?" and my answer it kind of like they will kinda switch but not often I'm still not sure yet. So yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter :3 Please also leave a review it helps out a lot c:**

****Please note that this chapter might not make sense because I had to type this quickly so if it doesn't make that much sense I apologize, please enjoy****

_Chapter 2_:

Chocobo commitment day, a day that can be celebrated in Academia that comes once every two years on July 18th. It celebrates the commitment and trust you had with your special one, it is expressed by the couple each riding a chocobo and with a red string tired to each of the couples pinkies and ride for as long as they desire peacefully.

But sadly it just reminded Hope the pain he had in his chest for awhile.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down! We are here to have fun! Oh and also here wear this, our rides are coming soon." Alyssa handed Hope a armband that said "Disciplinary Committee Volunteer: Hope Estheim" Hope was confused and asked Alyssa about the armband and what she meant by "ride".

"Oh, um haha whoopsies. I guess, I forgot to tell you~ we are both in charge of the Disciplinary Committee tonight, hahaha" Alyssa was scratching the back of her head, she was embarrassed that she didn't tell Hope sooner. The only reason why Hope went out was to get out of work, to get relieved from stress and to stop thinking about Lightning for at least an hour or more but instead, she got him more into work. But surprisingly Hope didn't actually mind, he wasn't even slightly mad at Alyssa.

"Well I honestly prefer this instead of signing important papers that I have to turn in, in two days." Hope put on the arm band on his left arm and secured it tightly, then looked at Alyssa.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Said Hope looking at Alyssa's surprised face.

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me for not telling you?"

"Nope like I said, it's better than I was doing earlier anyways." Hope then looked at the distance and saw Amy, one of his closest friends besides Alyssa. And she was bringing two chocobos that had a loose bands around their necks saying "Disciplinary Committee Supervisors".

"Hey look its Amy with our Chocobos and as expected from her she's right on time" said Alyssa

"Hey guys I missed you both!" Said Amy hugging both Hope and Alyssa

"Hey Amy how are you? Also how is your break so far?" Said Hope as he was walking towards his Chocobo as he was set free from Amy's hug.

"Oh its great so far! I went to go visit my family back at palpolum, also I went fishing with my dad just last week and we caught a fish this big!" Amy extended both her arms widely to the point where she was going to fall back but was quickly caught by Alyssa. "Ha thanks Alyssa, oh and also I went with Karin to the mall a couple days back and I sent you guys something through the mail but since I sent it from palpolum it will take another week or so hopefully less to arrive here in Academia, man I should've thought of things more clearly. I mean come on I could've give it to you in person right now but no I was just too excited to just give it to you guys so I decided to send it through mail, Oh silly me~ I messed up again tee hee~"

"Haha sounds like you had fun at least Amy, also speaking about Karin. Where is she?" Saying Alyssa as she was getting on the Chocobo.

"Well she did wanted to come and see you guys, but nooo she was like.. _"Amy.." _" Amy was then trying to mimic Karin's voice but couldn't, which made Hope and Alyssa giggle.

_"I can't go with you I'm sorry, its cause my boyfriend asked me to and meet his parents for dinner I have a feeling he might propose to me ain't that sweet Amy!? So please tell Hope and Alyssa-kins that I will meet them again when school starts again, I'm really sorry but don't worry I promise ill buy you all lunch when I get back as a apology, _Oh right! Karin said she is going to meet you guys when school starts again and she's going to buy us lunch." Hope and Alyssa both smiled, Amy besides looking like a strict girl with her plain black and white attire and long black hair. She was always an airhead and a fun outgoing girl. And because of the scene she just made it made Hope a bit more happier.

"Well sorry Amy, but both Alyssa and I need to do some supervision around here, see you later. Oh and thanks again for bringing these Chocobos to us."

"No problem but are you sure you guys aren't participating the commitment ceremony? Here I has some red string for the both of you!" Amy then took out a giant red string from her pocket, and both Hope and Alyssa blushed.

"W-what!? We are not a couple Amy!" Said Hope angrily.

"Awww but whyy? I wanted you both to make me kids already! I want to be a Grandma dammit!"

"O-okay enough you two..." Said Alyssa with her slightly red face.

"We aren't even related you and I!" Yelled Hope.

"But I thought I was! Is my life a lie!?"

"Goddammit Amy sometimes I wonder how the hell you got accepted here into the academy."

"I love you too Hopsie-kins"

"Okayyyyyyyy, we are now leaving, let's go Hope." Said Alyssa begging to walk away on her Chocobo.

"Right behind you Alyssa." Hope then also walked away riding his Chocobo

"Bye guys! Have FUNNNN!" Said Amy as she left to one of the food booths.

For the rest of the night Hope and Alyssa supervised the Academia from 6pm to 8pm Hope was begging to get tired and so was Alyssa, so she called the Academy to get two people to replace them both so they could have a break. Luckily Amy volunteered as well as a member from the actual disciplinary committee who was suppose to be on vacation, but in the end he didn't mind at all. For the rest of the night Hope and Alyssa were just having fun at playing little minigames, eating new foods and watching street performances from people who were from the circus or even dance crews. Hope was finally having the time of his life for once this year at Academia.

Valhalla

Lightning was staring into the distance for she heard a familiar voice ride along with the wind. It was familiar, yet she couldn't figure out who it was, just thinking about it made her head hurt and made her receive a horrible chest pain. She knelt down and was beginning to clutch her chest in agony.

"Not this again..why does this... keep happening?..W-what's... happening to me?" Lightning was breathing heavily and was wondering what was causing her chest pain. Ever since she has arrived to Valhalla nothing like this happened to her until a few days ago.

_"Claire..." _a faint voice was then heard by Lightning which made which made her stand up quickly.

"Etro?"

_"Yes my child, please present yourself in front of my throne, for you see I have a very important task for you to do..." _Lightning did as she was told and arrived to Etro's throne. She rose her hand and heard the goddesses voice clearly and listened to her carefully.

_"Claire Farron there is a important task I have for you, but please listen carefully for this is the last of my strength that I am using before I go to my peaceful rest."_

"Of course.." said Lightning

_"There is someone who is dear to you, yet you have forgotten him in time. But because of that its making him hurt, it is clear as day that he wants you back dearly. Every day he asks the same thing over each day at dawn "when will you come back?" And as a result he gets more and more heartbroken each day now, and since you both used to be close back then it is as well affecting your heart not only his. So I am granting you this Claire Farron, I can give you the ability to go back to his time and give you a chance so you could heal his aching heart, but in return you must give up your courage and strength here so they can protect me while you are gone. Or you may stay here and have the burden of carrying a broken heart. This choice is yours."_

Lightning just stood there without a word, she didn't knew what to say, until her chest pain came back again. She was at the verge of falling but caught her balance. The answer was clear as day and she made a decision.

Academia

"Wow! Look at that one!" It was midnight and the fireworks have already started. Both Hope and Alyssa were watching the fireworks with Amy.

"Awww man only if Karin were here then the whole gang would be here." Said Amy sadly.

"Hey don't worry" said Alyssa "She is going to see this, here Amy you can borrow my phone to record the fireworks, after that send it to your phone and by the time you get to palpolum you both can watch the video."

"Nice idea Alyssa-kins! Anyways how did you knew I left my phone back at my parents?" While Amy was now being busy recording the fireworks happily.

"Lucky guess I suppose aha." Alyssa noticed Hope he looked sad and his eyes began to water.

"Hope? What's wrong?" Alyssa said with a hint of worriment.

"Oh... it's nothing...I going back to my room, I had a wonderful time with the both of you and cause of it I want to say thanks, Alyssa... Amy. Anyways goodnight." Hope walked towards the Academy and left Alyssa and Amy.

"Don't worry about it Alyssa-kins, he just needs a little break anyways he did have fun today, I could tell and cause of that it makes me happy enough." Said Amy while she was already sending the video to her phone.

"Yeah I Hope your right Amy..." Alyssa and Amy continued to watch the fireworks as Hope left.

Hope's room

Hope was laying down on his bed and was reflecting on his past. Like the day before he and his mother were purged, he guessed the thought came to him when he was watching those fireworks with Alyssa and Amy.

"I'm going to take a shower..." Hope got up and was about to find new clothes so he could wear as pajamas until he heard a faint voice echo through his head.

_"Don't worry I'm back to heal the pain I caused you..."_

"L-lightning!?"

The room was then filled with a bright light, blinding hope. He saw a faint figure from the source from the light but he closed his eyes once again so hee wouldn't risk blinding himself, after a while he opened them once more for the light faded Hope looked at the center of his room, his eyes were still adjusting and once they fully adjusted and focused he clearly saw the figure.

He couldn't believe it, Lightning. The person who he missed for years, was with him in his room, at first he thought it was all a dream... but it wasn't she was there with him face to face. But something was off, she didn't move at all.

"L-lightning? Is that really you?" Hope reach out and touched her shoulder, she was then about to fall towards the ground but luckily Hope caught her in time and noticed that she fell unconscious.

Hope carried her and then laid her down on his bed. He then noticed that she was in horrible condition.

Her armor around the torso was bent enough to break some of her ribs. She had bruises on both her arms and legs, and it looked like she twisted her ankle. She had a cut on her cheek, a busted lip and a black eye.

Hope had so many questions when she saw her in this condition, like who was she fighting with from the looks of her condition. Where did she come out all of a sudden? And most importantly who had done this to her? But he then pushed those questions aside and he immediately called a medical team from the academy to help lightning in her unstable condition.

_"Hello you reached the Medical center from academy grounds west wing, this is Nancy speaking. Now what's your emergency?" _

"Yes Nancy, this is Hope Estheim from room one in the west wing. Please send a Medical team to my room immediately, I have someone here with me who is horribly injured and might need surgery and stitches by the looks of it. "

as Hope was talking on the phone he took off his glove and placed his hand over Lightning's head, she was slowly gaining a fever and was slowly losing her breath for it was becoming heavier ever time she was breathing.

_"Don't worry Mr. Estheim I already sent a team right away they will get there In 5 or less minutes." _Hope was relieved when he heard this. He then said thank you and hanged up, Hope waited for the medical team patiently, but he felt that time was going slow for those five minutes for he was growing impatient. Until he heard a knock on the door, he immediately got up from where he was sitting and opened the door. It was a medical team and they had a stretcher so they could carry Lightning in.

"We're here to pick up the patient, Mr. Estheim." Hoped stepped aside and showed them the wounded girl. After they carefully placed Lightning on the stretcher, the team immediately ran towards the closet surgery room, which was in the north-west wing of the academy.

Hope decided to follow them but once they reached the from medical room he was instructed to wait outside.

About an hour passed and Hope was growing impatient. Until he saw a nurse come out of the room with some papers. Hope asked the nurse is Lightning was alright, the nurse began to explain the situation to Hope.

"Listen Mr. Estheim, she's in very horrible condition. First of all we had to take off all the armor from her, the ones on her arms where simple to take off. But the one piece we are having difficulty with the most is the torso, that piece of the armor was horribly bent and because of that she broke at least 2-3 ribs. Right now we are still having difficulty taking that piece of armor off, same goes for her boots. One of her ankles is twisted slightly, showing from the from x-rays. So right now we're just taking off the armor off to proceed into surgery. Look Mr. Estheim I could keep saying a list of things of what we are going to do so we can help her, but I have to go back in there and help. The main reason why I came out from the surgery room was for you to give us permission to do surgery on her, since you are the only one who knows her from the whole campus I'm guessing." the nurse gave Hope the papers and as he began to sign the papers, the nurse couldn't help hut ask him a question.

"Excuse me but Mr. Estheim?"

"Yes?" As he said continuing to sign the papers.

"Well I couldn't help but wonder, where did you even find her?" Hope was done signing the papers and gave the clipboard and pen back to the nurse. And began to think of an excuse until he remembered about a giant hole near a fence when he was doing Disciplinary Committee supervision and when he was with Alyssa and Amy outside to watch the fireworks.

"I found her near a giant hole in the fence at near the west wing of school when I was going to watch the Chocobo commitment day fireworks, I then found her lying there." It was a good thing Hope thought up of something fast and remembered about the hole near the fence. Otherwise if he didn't, what would he say? That a she just magically appeared in his room when he was about to take a shower? He though that it would be better to tell them a lie cause if he told them the truth then they would be testing her and experimenting on Lightning.

"Oh I see... the poor thing must've been attacked on her way here... we should warn the officers at the front gate then and tell them about this so they can cover up the hole. But for now we must proceed surgery. I'm sorry Mr. Estheim but you're going to wait for a long while for this. It might even take the whole night to finish."

"It's okay... please take good care of her" the nurse nodded and left into the room to proceed surgery.

For the rest of the night Hope waited and eventually fell asleep. And all he could think about was lightning he was so happy she was back but was worried about her as well.

1 month later

The surgery was a complete success but Lightning was still unconscious, Hope visited her every day from morning till dusk. This was actually the first time Hope loved summer break because he had the chance to visit Lightning every day. Instead of doing nothing but work.

"Hey Hope, knew you'd be here." It was Alyssa and he brought bright pink balloons that said "Get well soon" and tied them to a vase on a table near the door of the room.

"Hey Alyssa, how are you? it's been a while since we last spoke" Hope stared at Alyssa for a moment then back a lightning, he wanted her to get well soon. He was starting to get worried because it been a month of her being in recovery.

"Hope? Can I ask you som-" Alyssa was then interrupted by a giant gasp, it came from Lightning and she finally opened her eyes after a month from recovering.

"L-lightning!?" Hope got up from his chair and got close to Lightning, after a whole month he finally got to see her beautiful blue eyes again after a whole month, and cause of it he wanted to cry from joy. But he was then pushed back by her with full force which made him fall. Even if she was unconscious for that long she still had some of her strength, then Lightning began to yell as if she were panicking.

"Were am I!?" Lightning began to get off the bed and almost fell from the weakness from her legs but she soon got a chair to gain support.

"Lightning! Listen! It me Hope!" Hope tried to calm her down but began to use the chair she used for support as a weapon against Hope.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you are! Where the hell am I!?" As Hope blocked himself from the hits from the chair, he successfully knocked the chair out of Lightning's hands and immediately hugged her. While that happened Alyssa ran outside to call the doctor.

"Lightning, calm down its me Hope" he hugged Lightning a bit harder and she calmed down.

"H-hope? Is it really you?" Tears began to run down Lightning's face, she knew it was him for some reason. Even if he looked different she remembered him. She was glad she knew somebody wherever she was.

"I missed you Light..." their hug was then interrupted by the doctor who is taking care of lightning.

Hours passed until the doctor said she was strong enough to walk and run.

"Hope, I was just wondering. Will you and Lightning stay in the same room? Since you are the only one who knows her." Hope began to blush, he and lightning in the same room? Hope began to think until he made up his mind.

"Dr. Luis, I will take responsibility to take care of Lightning..." Hope turned towards her and smiled "... you have my word" Lightning blushed to what he had said and shyly looked away.

Meanwhile Alyssa just looked at both Hope and lightning and left the room without saying a word.

**I Hoped you all enjoyed if you did then please leave a review helps me out a ton c: also I'm going to upload a new chapter weakly so every Saturday or Sunday so yeah thanks for reading thanks bye c:**

****Please note this is my fist fan fic so that's why it might suck horribly, thank you****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone um I just wanted to say thank you for the positive reviews and also wanted to say I'm sorry that I misspelled Palumpolum. So yeah this is pretty much it and again I am typing this quickly because my sister uses the computer for college work so yeah I my apologies for this chapter might not making any sense or any spelling mistakes I made, thank you.**

****Please note this is my first fan fiction, that's why it might suck horribly****

_Chapter 3:_

"Hope I can walk you know, the doctor said I can walk and run on my own, I don't see the point of you making me sit on this wheelchair." Said Lightning wearing a hospital dress and a blanket over her legs.

"I know Light, but he still told me to take you in a wheelchair just in case, don't worry were almost at my room anyways." Hope said as he took a left turn in the hallway to get to his location. "Anyways...who did this to you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Lightning said as she turned her head back to look at Hope. Her confused face was cute in Hope's opinion, and as a result made him blush, he just simply looked away and explained his question more so it could sound more clear to her.

"Well when you appeared in my room you were really wounded, so I was just wondering who exactly did this to you." Hope took another left in the hallway and was getting closer to his destination.

Lightning just stayed quiet and just simply said, "I'll tell you when we arrive in your room." Hope just replied with a simple "Okay". And for the rest of the time both Lightning and Hope stayed quiet and it wasn't awkward at all for the both of them. They were both together again and it both made them happy, but Lightning for some reason felt some sadness in her and remembered what Etro told her before she left.

"Claire Farron, you have passed the test that I had for you and as a reward I have given you the ability to access through this time gate here. But before you leave there is something that I must tell you. Once you go to that time and wake up from your short slumber I will mark you with a rose on your chest with 210 petals. That is the number of days you may stay there, once the last petal falls you will come back here in Valhalla regardless weather you want to or not, remember the reason why I am letting you go is to ease the pain of that special someone. Secondly, do not tell him your purpose why you are there you may tell him everything else, about me, Valhalla... anything, but just don't tell him your purpose. And lastly, don't tell anyone else about anything. Only HE may know. That is all Claire; now go and help that painful heart you must ease so you may ease your own."

"Hello~ Lightning~ earth to Lightning." Lightning came back to her senses and noticed that Hope was up close to her, face to face which made her blush. "Y-yes?" She said shyly. Hope just stood up and opened his door. "You know Light I've never actually seen you blush before, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Hope pushed Lightning inside to his room with the wheelchair and "parked" it in front of his bed.

"Okay Light, hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to carry you." Lightning became tense and stiffened up her back.

"No... It's okay I can get off myself...no need to carry me Hope, okay?"

"Nonsense," said Hope as he placed his arm under Lightning's legs and the other behind her back grabbing her hip lightly. "I can carry you just fine see?" Hope quickly lifted Lightning up and it left her speechless, she never knew Hope became that strong and it left her impressed. Hope was carrying Lightning bridal style and made him kind of blush just thinking about it. "Well um let me just move the wheelchair out of the way to place you on the bed..." as Hope was done moving the wheelchair with his leg, he was about to place Lightning onto the bed but then looked at her face, she was looking away but once she turned her head towards Hope they both paused for a moment. They were both close, and where moving closer and closer.

"Light I missed you.." Hope was about to kiss Lightning but then got interrupted.

"YOOOOO HOOOOO HOPSIE KINS!" that interruption turned out to be Amy.

"AMY!" Hope then forgot he was holding Lightning and dropped her.

"Whaaaaa!... ow." Lightning luckily fell onto the bed.

"Oh my god Light, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop you." As he said helping Lightning adjusting her to be in a comfortable position.

"Don't worry, it was a soft landing anyways Haha..."

"...ooooo were you guys gunna do the naughty naughty?" As Amy said pointing at Hope raising up an eyebrow and doing a clicky noise with her mouth.

"No Amy, anyways what do you want?" Lightning was confused, she didn't knew this girl yet Hope did, she wasn't jealous but just wanted to know who she was. Lightning then tugged on Hopes uniform just like a little girl would do.

"Hm? Oh what's wrong Light?" Hope asked, as he was getting a chair to sit next to Lightning.

"Not to be rude or jealous, but who is she?" Asked Lightning not trying to sound rude in anyway.

"Well I can be anything you want me to be bby." Amy said while leaning on the door winking at Lightning.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lightning just froze and was somewhat embarrassed in a result making her turn red.

"Amy stop, your scaring her. Anyways answer my question why are you here?"

"Well at least let me answer your girls question first..."

"Girl!?" Cried out Hope blushing.

"Shhh don't be a rude prude Hope, Hello there Lightning my name is Amy Ashworth I am the directors second assistant as you can see on my uniform I have a assistant badge aint it purddy? Oh and I'm head of the party planning committee nice to meet you." Amy gave a salute to Lightning as she felt it was appropriate for her introduction.

"Same here nice to meet you Amy." Smiled Lightning.

"And to answer your question Hope, I'm here to give you Lightning's uniform you know the one you asked me to make. And I do say I did a great job with it if I do say so myself." Amy said with pride. She then looked at Lightning and then stopped jumping up and down and noticed something.

"Oh, dearrr..." Amy somehow was then disspointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hope.

Lightning noticed Amy was looking at her and was confused, did she accidentally say something or do something to make Amy sad somehow?

"I think I'm going to have to make to top of the uniform again, aww man and I spent two days making it..."

"What's wrong with the top?" Hope asked.

"Hope really you haven't noticed?" As Amy said pointing her hand at Lightning.

In the end the both stayed quiet.

"Hello~ HER BOOBS ARE HUGE! THEY ARE LIKE A SIZE C FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WOW LIGHT HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND CARRYING THOSE PUPPIES!?"

"W-what!?" Lightning immediately turned red and covered her chest with her arms.

"Amy!" Yelled Hope, he then got up and started to push Amy out of his room.

"No wait! Dont do this! I want to stay!" Amy placed both her arms on both of the doors sides and fought back. But Hope managed to push her out successfully which almost made her fall "No wait!" It was already too late Hope slammed the door front of Amy's face and locked the door.

"I'm sorry about that Lightning, I really am." Said Hope in embarrassment.

Lightning dropped her arms from her chest and just smiled. "It's okay." Hope's communicator began to ring.

"Huh? Wonder who's this." Said Hope as he looked at the person who was calling and it said "Anonymous" he then decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Now Kissssssssssssss" The voice was really familiar to Hope.

"Amy?..."

"N-no this is… GOD… yeah I'm here with Mr… ehhh, Mr… horse! Yeah… you be jelly bruddah." Lightning giggled a bit and Hope just simply opened his door.

"Amy please leave and work on that uniform before I take away your position as captain from the party planning committee."

"Omgees, don't do it okay okay I leaves, bye Lightning!" As Amy left Hope closed his door once again. "Your friend is… interesting." As Lightning said smiling at Hope. "Yeah but sometimes annoying, um Light I hope you don't mind but I'm going to change, but in the bathroom of course so yeah… uh be right back…" Hope took a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt.

Thankfully Hope's room wasn't a oven any more even if it was August, due to the fact the Alyssa got a contractor and installed a new air conditioning for his room.

While Hope was changing Lightning couldn't help but think how much he has grown, she was happy about how he made new friends so he wouldn't be that lonely anymore that much anymore, and she was glad that she was in his life again but remembered the mark she had on her chest. She then lifted up her hospital dress and looked at the mark. It was a big rose and it had tons of petals, more than she could count and one of them looked like it was already wilting.

"210 days" she said to herself. "That's seven months; I think that's enough time to make the both of us happy… I hope…" Lightning was about to cry but then held them back as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Sorry about that did I take long?" Hope was carrying his uniform, and was neatly folded. He placed his uniform on his desk, once he was done he opened the closet and began to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Lightning leaning forward on the bed to see what Hope was up to.

"Oh um, a long time ago Karin and Amy got me an inflatable bed and I'm trying to look for the box, last time I saw it was here…"

"Karin?" Asked Lightning.

"Another friend of mine, don't worry you will see her once school starts in a couple of weeks… oh found it!" Hope pulled out a giant box from his closet, and began to look at the room.

"I guess I should move the table over there…no thank wouldn't work, how about if I move that there and… no, no that won't work either." Hope began to think to himself and was beginning to mumble words to himself.

"…w-whats wrong?" asked Lightning confusingly.

"…hm? Oh right I need to put this bed somewhere, but I think I going to have to move the table over where the sink is, I think…I'm still not sure, but I guess it won't hurt to try…" Hope began to move the table that was in the center of the room to the side where the sink was, and was careful not to block the cabinets that where under the sink. Lightning just watched and felt bad she wished that she could help him but she just knew Hope would just say to sit down so she could rest.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think this is enough space to put the bed…"

"Wait aren't we going to sleep in the same bed?" Lightning paused and just reviewed what she just said, her eyes opened wider and turned red. "I'm mean… I um nothing, I didn't mean like that…I just though because the bed it big enough for the both of us you know?" Lightning turned away in embarrassment and Hope began to laugh. "you know, You're so cute when you are embarrassed, man I've never seen this side of you Light! It's so cute." Lightning just stayed quiet and just saw hope but the bed on the center of the room, the bed sort or "grew" by itself so I didn't need any inflating.

"Have you ever used it before?" asked Lightning with her red face, lightly lifting up.

"No, this is my fist time actually, I've never really gone out and if I do I just go to the mall sometimes with the girls, or just to go visit my dad." Hope began to take out sheets and began to place then on the bed.

"So how's your dad?" asked Lightning.

"He's okay, misses me and sometimes asks me to go back home, but everything is okay between us I guess." Hope was done doing his bed and sat down on it.

"Anyways, you didn't really answer my question earlier, who did all this to you?" Lightning stopped for a minute and began to think so she could remember clearly, once that was done and agreed to tell him. She told him about Etro, Valhalla and also the cause of her wounds.

30 Minutes later~

"Wow okay, sooo let me get this straight, in order for you to pass the gate. Your test was to fight your on courage and strength?" Said Hope confusingly.

"Yes, I have to fight two duplicates of myself, but since I was fighting without my courage and strength, I had a difficult time but in the end I managed and passed my test." Lightning, lightly yawn and was getting tired but she wanted to ask Hope something before she could go to sleep.

"Hope before I go to sleep, could you tell me everything, like what happened to you when I was gone?" Hope paused from stretching and just thought about it for a moment, he dropped his arms from his stretch and stood up to turn off the light since it was already late at night.

"Alright, but everything? Are you sure?" asked Hope as he laid down onto his new "bed."

"Yeah, everything" Lightning said as she too also laid down onto Hope's bed.

"Alright then…"

For the rest of the night, Hope explained everything to Lightning and she was proud of Hope of how successful he became, and then once he was done. They both then decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Light."

"Night Hope…"

Hope went to sleep quickly, but Lightning didn't. She just kept thinking about her mark on her chest and then felt a sudden pain. She looked at her mark and already saw that one petals she saw earlier fell, all she could do was to sleep but with a strong emotion of sadness, thinking how soon when both Hope and her will soon make a bond, but then she would have to leave him again eventually next year on February 18th.

**It's not Saturday or Sunday, but I remembered I have a day off from school so I'm taking this as an advantage to put up a new chapter, I hoped you all liked it, if you did please leave a review? Also in the next chapter hopefully I'm finally going to introduce Karin, Amy's BBBFFL (Best Buddie Best Friend For Life xD) so yeah I will see you guys later this week on a Saturday or Sunday. Bye c:**

****Please note this is my first fan fiction, so that's why it may suck Horribly :c****


End file.
